


Whispers at Night

by Colporteur (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Colporteur
Summary: Something was wrong, your brothers just watching as you slowly slipped into something they couldn't recognise.





	Whispers at Night

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for going a bit silent here, ive just been dealing with depression and i kinda wrote this to help. if i ever get the motivation ill post more smut but at the moment please let me have this.

Darkness settled across the room, your arms crossing your stomach as you just stared at the wall in front of you. You shifted slightly, hating that you had woken up so early and just wishing that you could go back to sleep and never wake up. You shifted slightly, body resisting as you turned around to look at the red alarm clock next to your bed. Hands tightening at the early hour, returning to staring blankly at the wall again.

A rapping noise came at the window, the energy to get up and open it slipping away from you entirely. You just ignored it, closing your eyes in the hope of some rest. The window opened and you didn’t turn to look, the ability to care about whatever person just entered your room failing you.

“Hey,” your brother’s voice washed over you, Genji’s calloused hand resting on your hip to shift you to look at him, “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” you said as he sat down, fingers trailing across your cheek to kiss the corner of your mouth.

“You’re not,” his forehead resting against yours, “You haven’t left your room in days and when you did you were so haunted.”

You just kept looking up at him, nothing changing in your face. Concern just kept radiating from him as he lay down next to you, your body instinctively shifting to cuddle up next to him. He started to murmur under his breath, pressing kisses over your face.

“I’m not in the mood,” you said as his hand grew a bit more frisker, slipping under your shirt to squeeze some of your pudge there.

“I’m not here for sex,” Genji said and part of you didn’t believe him, your older brother a constant horn dog, “I just missed touching you.”

“I’m sorry,” you said, rubbing your face against his shoulder, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“It’s okay,” he said, his arms pulling you close to gently rock you back and forth, “You’re not alone.”

He felt another presence and he looked up to see Hanzo slipping in, his hair free from it’s tie as it was every night. He glared at Genji before walking over, Genji shoving his hands to stifle the laughter bubbling up in his chest at both of them having the same idea.

“I should have guessed when the window was open,” Hanzo whispered, sliding to lay down on the other side.

Hanzo’s mouth opened and Genji quickly replied, sensing how exhausted you were at everything that happened, “She doesn’t know what’s happening.”

“I’ll set an appointment for a doctor tomorrow,” his hand splayed across your stomach, fingers brushing against Genji’s, “You haven’t eaten in days.”

Genji’s grip tightened, pain flashing across him as he didn’t even realise that was happening. You shifted in their grip, staring upwards at the ceiling while your brothers kept you company through the monster that had come to haunt your life.


End file.
